


Berserker

by KpopJagis



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Original Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cute Mark Tuan, F/M, Happy Ending, Omega Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopJagis/pseuds/KpopJagis
Summary: "I'm not like the other alphas.""I don't need you to be.""I'm dangerous.""Everybody is."----------------------------Omega Mark Tuan x Alpha Original Female Character





	1. Prologue

The first time I noticed I wasn't like other alphas was in eleventh grade. 

I was in a business management class, an elective that I took because it was an area I was interested in. The class was dominated by some 10 alphas, not including me, but also had three betas, and one omega. Don't go thinking that I was immediately respected. Female alphas usually aren't. Just because we're rare doesn't mean we're special. But I eventually started moving up the ranks. Every class has their own hierarchy, and I usually start at the bottom. But one way or another, I end up being at the top. Not because I'm so smart (although, I'm 36th out of 220), but because I became known as the aggressive one. The one that nobody touches if you want to keep your life. Those that I already had classes with before knew that, and just left me alone. In this class though, I knew nobody. And like the usual alphas they were, they wanted to test me. They never succeeded.

Our teacher was an alpha male, but he wasn't like my generation. He was a man in his late 60s with the energy of somebody in his 20s. He respected me and my opinions, and allowed me to be who I was. Some of the others weren't so lucky.

There were two other girls other than me. Both betas. If you asked me for their names, I wouldn't be able to tell you. They made no impact on me. They stayed silent, and so did the other beta. It was the omega in the class that truly impacted me. They were continuously put down by the other alphas of the class. The betas at least were able to fight back when given the opportunity by our teacher with their wit. The omega was a different story. He a frail 11th grader who was obviously put down all his life. Why he chose this class, I would never know. 

The alphas kept picking on him out of class, knowing that our teacher wouldn't stand for it. And you would never go against an Alpha who clearly had to fight his way to be respected. His scent gave it off. It was strong and overpowering. We all sensed it the moment we walked in class. But that didn't mean it always worked. 

It was towards the end of the year when it happened. Our teacher had to walk out and the alphas took the opportunity to start picking on the poor boy. The betas tried to intervene, but the alphas weren't having it. They crowded the back of the room, taunting him. The omega was shaking like a twig. All this time, I stayed on my seat at the front, reviewing my notes to prepare for an upcoming test.

When our teacher came back, it was too late. In a moment of bravery (or stupidity) the omega had made a remark that pissed the alphas in the room off, and were about to get physical. Our teacher tried to use his dominance to get them to sit back down, but they couldn't see past their rage. 

Don't get me wrong. I didn't intervene because I cared about the omega. I don't care much for anybody really. But I was tired of the growling and the fearful pheromones the omega was giving off. The teacher from the classroom next to us, sensed what was happening, and came in, trying to help. She didn't. If anything, she made it worse. Why are people so stupid? She was a beta, and was preaching about peace and how we all have to respect each other, regardless of our second gender. The alphas laughed, and started to mock her, their hormones and rage getting in their heads. When one of the alphas, a boy from my grade, and one of the lower ranks of the class, was about to hit the omega. I knew, because I could smell the spike of fear dread coming off the omega. I knew that smell all too well. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

I could feel everybody stopping to stare at me. All this time, and now is when I decide to talk?

I don’t care about the omega, but I do care about how omega’s are treated. How you choose to project yourself is your problem, not mine. That had always been my philosophy. But when it comes to physicality, I always found the whole second gender thing unfair. It has been proven scientifically that alpha bodies are genetically much stronger than that of an omega. And one omega against 10 alphas? That's a one way ticket to murder. 

“Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you.” 

Let's call him Bob for the sake of this story.

“The moment one of your boys raised his hand it became my business.” I turned around to stare at him in the eyes. A direct challenge. “Or are you the dog that barks with no bite?”

Two things were resolved in my challenge: the omega was left alone and I could finally put Bob in his place. Up till now, Bob was the only one who hadn’t stopped challenging me. He was a pain that was needed. 

If you’re asking what the teachers are doing at this point, don’t bother. When my challenge was made, they had to step down. By law, they cannot interfere when a challenge is made. If they do, they would be putting themselves and everybody else around them in danger.  
I won’t bore you with the details of the fight. Just know that we went outside of the classroom and into the patio of the school. His gang and a few other classes, and even the principal of the school, surrounded us to watch us. And to make sure that we fought clean. They didnt do a good job of that. And that’s where I found out about how I’m different.

No, I did not turn into any animal. It’s a simple fight between any human, fists and all. I was winning, obviously. You don’t fight for as long as I have and not get good at it. It was when one the other alpha boys somehow was able to grab a pipe and was able to throw it to Bob. And that’s what made me mad. He talked and talked about how he was the one who was supposed to be the Head Alpha of our class, how he could take anybody one and would be able to win without breaking a sweat. But he needed somebody to come in and help him. 

He was a coward. Couldn’t even correctly face me, just like my parents. 

That thought alone pushed me over. I don’t remember what happened afterwards. I only remember waking up in a white room, tied down to the bed, and the nurses and doctor repeating one word over and over again:

Berserker.


	2. Chapter 1

It’s been a little bit over year since I’ve woken up at the hospital. Since then I’ve had to start taking pills in order to avoid “going on another rampage” as the doctors put it.

 

Nothing else really changed in school, except that now everybody knew of my _condition._ Since then, I was placed in the back of the class and everybody is warned to not make me mad. Better yet, to stay away from me. So, it came as a surprise when I was invited to travel to South Korea by a company over there. Apparently, my teacher is friends with a CEO over there, and spoke highly of me during the year, so I was invited to intern at the company. In the two and a half months of school I had left, I was in Korean class (paid for by the CEO) and learned as much Korean as possible, focusing on words that I would need in my field of work.

 

All I know about the company, as I exit the doors of the airport, is that it’s some sort of entertainment company. I’m not unfamiliar with the way music industry works here, what with the sudden explosion of Korean music back in America. But I could certainly learn more about it. And it would help if I knew the name of the CEO.

 

I saw a man holding up a sign with my name printed on it. I walked up to him and bowed lightly. “My name is E- King Ella.” Almost forgot that it’s last name first here.

 

He made a gesture for me to follow him and I did.

 

I watched as the scenery passed by as I sat in the car. I had asked the man at front to turn on the radio, so I can continue practicing understanding the language. Every once in a while, a word would pop up that I wouldn’t understand, and I would ask the driver, who’s name I learned to be Sang Buck, what the word meant, and he would tell me. Other than that, it was a silent ride.

 

When Sang stopped the car in front of a building, I knew we had arrived. The posters of various artists pasted on the building gave it away. Sang helped me get my bags out of the car and some people came from inside and took it inside. A woman came outside and told me to follow her. We went under the JYP archway of the front door and she led me to an elevator.

 

“This is the trainee building.,” she started, “The office building is a little ways from here. JYP wanted you to meet the boys you would be working with for the next few months first before we would head over to finish signing some paperwork. Your luggage will be kept here until then. Assuming that you join us, your luggage will be taken directly to your apartment.”

 

“Uh, thank you.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a hallway filled with doors, one of them having music coming out of it. “Follow me please.”

 

Let it be known that no smell has ever caught my attention before. I've had omegas, and even some betas, try to get me to notice them and court them (before I was labeled as a Berserker). But this was different.

 

While the smell of omegas were usually overly sweet, this scent was husky, with an underlying sweetness that let me know it was an omega. It was the smell of oncoming rain, with a hint of apple pie. Sweet, but softly. Powerful, but lenient. That's how I can describe him.

 

I saw him dancing with other men, some betas, some alphas, and one more omega. And for some reason, the thought of my the omega living in the same quarters with other alphas put me on edge. Like I said, I know how the industry works.

 

The woman that was with me walked over to another man, I’m guessing the choreographer or dance instructor, and told to shut off the music. When he did, she faced the group. “Boys,” she started, “the woman behind you, at the door, is King Ella. She’ll be an intern manager for you guys for the next few months, if she decides of course.”

 

For the first time, I saw his face. He was boyishly handsome, but had a very matured facial structure. He was taller than me, but not by much, not enough to even count, and seemed to just simply stare at me with no prejudice. If only he knew who I was, which he will, according to the law anyways.

 

When they all turned around, I immediately bowed. “Good afternoon. My name is King Ella, as she said. I hope to work with you guys in the future. Please take care of me.”

 

One of the boys walked forward and made a shape with his hand in the form of a seven, the other followed soon after. “Come and get it! GOT7!” They all bowed.

 

The one who had first stepped forward poke first. “My name is Im Jaebum, and I’m the leader of the group, as well as main vocalist, lead dancer, and center, and my stage name is JB. You can call me whichever one.” I bowed my head a little.

 

“My name is Park Jinyoung, I’m the lead vocalist, lead dancer and the face of the group.” I saw two other members pretending to gag, and Jinyoung quickly glared at them

 

“I’m Wang Jackson, and I’m the lead rapper, lead dancer, sub-vocalist, and also a face of the group. I’m also from Hong Kong.” He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, kissing it. “Whatever you need, I’m here for yo- OW!” Jackson could never finish his sentence, because Jinyoung had grabbed Jackson by the ear and dragged him back to the line GOT7 had formed earlier, while some of the others sighed and the rest laughed. I could see the choreography and the lady who brought me here (I really need to learn her name) shake their heads.

 

The person who was standing next to Jackson bowed as he said, “My name is Choi Youngjae, and I’m the main vocalist.” He gave a bright smile, his eyes disappearing, laughing a little at the end. I’m adopting him.

 

“My name is Bam Bam, but you can call me Double B!” I scoffed under my breath. “And I’m from Thailand. I’m the lead rapper and lead dancer. Nice to meet you!”

 

“My name is Kim Yugyeom.” He gave me a tiny smile, looking down slightly, “I’m the vocalist and maknae of the group.” I smiled at him, before resting my eyes on the final member.

 

Instead of speaking right away, he looked at me for a while. Which is fine by me, it gave me a chance to notice some more things about him. Like his lips that seem to be in a permanent pout, and the way his eyes seem to draw me in, the way they run over me as he bites his lips. I have to stop myself from growling in approval. I’m not dumb. I know I look good. Years of sports has helped to maintain a healthy body and properly take care of it. The sports galas made me learn that I have to look good. Every impression is important, but even then, I can’t help but think that he looks _delectable_. He’s not scrawny by any means. I can see the subtle hints of muscle  in his arms (God his skin is flawless. Need to find out his skin-care routine).

 

We’re both pulled out of our thought when Yugyeom elbows him in the ribs, and he see him blush a little. Cute. He coughs a little before he starts to introduce himself. “I’m Tuan Mark. I’m the lead rapper, lead dancer, a vocalist, and I’m the oldest of the group.” He met my eyes briefly before lowering them and turning his head to the side. He’s submitting to me. I accidently let a small growl leave my lips.

 

Things are about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they've met. Now what is the problem? (Let me know of any loopholes and grammatical errors please :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have more chapters, I just want to write more than what I have, especially since I started working and I'm about to start college again. So the updates are going to be slow.

If you were to tell me that I would one day find my imprint, I would have decked you in the face. You wouldn’t be able to also tell me that my imprint would imprint on me too.

After my little show with Mark, the other Alphas of the group, who I identified as Jaebum, Jackson, and Yugyeom, crowded around Mark, pushing him behind them. They growled at me, warning me. Logically, I know that they are just protecting him, but that’s not what my Alpha side was seeing; she saw alphas trying to take away her omega. She saw alphas challenging her for the right to mate with  _ her _ imprint. I felt my alpha side slowly take over, a series of angry growls vibrating from my chest. I could see the woman and the choreographer trying to calm the other alphas down, with the help of the others. But it was too late, I let out a feral snarl, my eyes probably flashing red given by flinch they gave, except for Mark. My sweet Mark.

Mark stood behind the alphas, frozen seemingly surprised by the turn of events. But at my snarl, he started to fight through the alphas, whining for me. “Alpha, alpha,  _ alpha.. _ .” He sounded out of breath, desperate. And I could feel, not just my alpha side, but myself as well, ready to fight through these  _ boys. _ But before I could act, one of the betas, Jinyoung, put himself between us.

“Everybody calm down,” he started, “now!” I saw the other alphas still in their movements, and Mark took the chance to break through them and run into my arms. “They’re imprints,” I could vaguely hear Jinyoung say, “It’s suicide to keep them apart.” Damn right it is.

I held Mark around his waist, and his arms were around my neck. I nuzzled his neck, to help calm down his whining and whimpering, but to also help calm my anger down. I released more of my scent, scenting him as mine, and I could feel him melting into me, his whines turning into purs.

When I felt myself calm down, I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer, and I understood why. “It’s ok baby,” I whispered, rubbing circles into his back, “I’m not leaving. We’re just going to have a little chat, ok? But I need you to look at me.” I can feel him to start to loosen his hold on me. I looked over his shoulder, and signaled for the other omega, Youngjae, to come closer. “I need to talk to the Alpha's baby, so I need you to be a good Omega for me. Can you do that?” He nodded, slowly detaching himself as Youngjae got closer, and started to rub Marks back.

“Come on Mark. You’ll see her again.”

It hurt to let him go, but I know I have to. Mark held on to Youngjae tightly, Bam Bam, the other beta, joining them as soon as they reached him. I walked over to the rest of the Alphas, reigning in some of my scent. “I am formally requesting a meeting with the Head Alpha,” I started, “for the courtship and mating of Tuan Mark.”

***

I never imagined my first meeting the owner of JYP to be like this, but then again, I never knew that I would find my imprint.

It was tense in the meeting room. It was just Jaebum and CEO Park across from me, and Mark sitting next to me, holding my hand tightly. In the end, we couldn’t be apart from each other. I squeezed back, reassuring him that I am still here, and sent out waves of my scent to sooth his tremors.

I would need that same reassurance later I imagine.

The silence was deafening. I had Jaebum glaring at me and Park silently watching me behind his darkened glasses. “I am only asking out of formality.” I got tired of the staring. “Mark is my imprint. By law, I have every right to be with him. And in the end, it is his choice. I respect you Jaebum as his pack Alpha, and you as well, Mr. Park, as his boss. But Mark comes first.”

I relaxed in my seat, Park raising his eyebrow. “Most Alphas wouldn’t think twice before snatching up their imprint and marking them. Wouldn’t even go through the process of asking the pack alpha, much less the Omega. But you aren’t most Alpha’s aren’t you?” I stiffened. Park chuckled. “Don’t worry Ms. King. That’s not what I’m talking about. I don’t care if I’m being honest. And you’re right. You don’t need anybody's permission but Mark’s. On my end, you’re good to go. Jaebum?”

Instead of speaking to me, Jaebum looked at Mark. “Is this what you want Mark? To be with her? If you say no right now, I won’t hesitate to throw her out of here myself.” I growled at the threat.

“I’m sure Jaebum,” our eyes met, “I want to be with her.” We smiled at each other, our hands still together.

“Good!” Park clapped his hands. “Now that  _ that _ is out of the way, let’s talk business.” He turned his attention on me once more. “We were going to offer you a position in our public relations department, but because of recent changes, we’re are also willing to offer a position as a manager. You won’t be with anybody specific, but you will be with Mark a lot more. Infact, I’m even considering letting you keep the job if you do well enough. Not just for the manager position, but also for the PR position.” I nodded my head in understanding.

I get paid to work with my mate? Yes please! But...

“But there is a catch.” There it is. “You cannot publicly mark him.”

“I’m sorry, but can you repeat that?.” I leaned on the table, resting on my arms, crowding his space. “I seem to have misheard you. Did you just say that I can’t mark Mark?”

“That’s right.” Park smiled.

“You can’t make that decision for us Mr. Park. Last I checked, that is my decision, along with Mark’s.”

“He can.” I looked at Mark,almost getting dizzy at the speed I snapped my neck, but he refused to look back at me; instead, Mark played with the sweater that splayed on his hands. “It’s different here. In the US, nobody can control what we do when it comes to marking. But here, companies can control when you are allowed to mark, depending on the contract and company.” He met my eyes through his lashes. “I uh, I’m sorry but…” He looked back down, and I felt my heart lurch at the sight of tears going down his face. “I really… I really didn’t think that we would ever meet… and we did! And I’m so happy that we  did, but I probably already ruined it for us because when I signed… when I… when I signed the contract, a part of it said that I couldn’t mate until I was given permission, and here you are asking for permission, and you’re being told no all because I signed some stupid contract!”

“Mark, please calm down.” Jaebum rose from his seat, but Mark kept on, steadily raising his voice higher and higher.

_ “I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid!” _ He finally brought his head up, and met my frozen face, allowing me to see his swollen eyes and pink cheeks. “Please don't hate me Ella. I'm so sorry.”

I turned to Park again. “What do I need to do to get  _ your _ permission to mark him?” It's not like I was going to mark him right away anyways, but it still pissed me off. 

**Author's Note:**

> What is updating? Never heard of it


End file.
